Hopkins the Judge
The Judge (originally called "Judge Hopkins") is the secondary antagonist (though considered as main antagonist in certain points of view as he is responsible for Aggie's curse on Blithe Hollow). He is voiced by Bernard Hill. He died at 70 years old (in 2012, 370 years old). Role in the Film In his mortal life, he and the others were afraid of Aggie and sentenced her to death for "witchcraft" when she only spoke to the dead. She cursed Hopkins to make him and the others suffer. After his death, he and the others realized what they had done. Ironically, public view twisted the story to make Aggie look like an evil witch. Three hundred years later, he and the other Puritans rise from the dead as zombies. Norman and Alvin are the first to see them and get scared off. Norman and Alvin are picked up by Mitch, Neil and Courtney in the car, and the zombies catch up to them. The Judge climbs on top of the van but is physically restrained by Neil, and Mitch drives off, leaving Hopkins hanging from the back screaming. Hopkins and the other zombies find their way into Blithe Hollow, where the citizens get frightened and attack them. When Norman and the others look for Aggie's records, Norman is knocked unconscious by the storm that Aggie's spirit is causing. Norman finds out the truth about Aggie in a supernaturally-induced flashback. He wakes up to see the Judge and the other zombies and call them out for what they did. The Judge admits his guilt and asks for Norman's help to make up for what they did. An angry mob sees Norman with the zombies and attempts to lynch him but are stopped by Courtney, Alvin, Mitch and Neil. The Judge decides to take Norman to Aggie's grave, having his family drive them there, resulting in a very awkward ride. When Norman stopped the curse, he and the other zombies crumble away and their spirits drift away (should be noted this is the only time anyone else besides Norman saw ghosts). The Judge's spirit disappears in front of Norman's family with a look of regret on his face. Quotes Human * "Agatha Prenderghast, of his majesty's province of Massachusetts. On this day, you have been arraigned for the horrible crime of witchcraft. Witnessed by those whose testimonies have been heard. You have, by this court, been found...guilty! And it is passed on you, according to your grievous crimes...execution!" * "You were speaking with the dead!" * "I will not risk damnation on these good people!" Zombie * "Stop! You...must...stop!" * "You...must...stop...the curse." * "You can speak to the dead...to us...to her. We need you to read from the book to send us all back to the grave." * "We were scared of her. I believed we were doing what was right. I was wrong. Now this is our punishment. We thought we knew our way in life...but in death...we are lost. Please help us." Trivia * He shares the name of the character from a film called Witchfinder General (who's name is also Hopkins). * His grave is also named as you look closely. Gallery hopkins.PNG|Apparently, this judge has curly hair. judge_hopkins.PNG|As you look closely, he has wrinkles under his eyes. judge_with_pilgrims.PNG|Human Judge Hopkins and two other pilgrims try to find Aggie in the forest. HumanJudge.PNG|Human Judge Judge1.PNG|Judge Hopkins and the zombies admitting their wrongdoings Sad Judge.PNG|Judge Hopkins looks at the Babcock family with remorse as he ascends peacefully EXCECUTION.PNG|"...EXECUTION!" Jugde2.PNG|What is a zombie to do? flicks_clips1-1_29.jpg|The question is, was his skin blue or green in his zombie form? screencap571.jpg|Human Judge and the town council Judge_1.jpg|Judge Hopkins in the credits Judge_2.jpg|Judge Hopkins in the credits (top left corner) Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Deceased Character Category:Main Character Category:Adults Category:Zombies Category:Humans Category:Turnouts